kung fu panda: nuevos guerreros
by masternica
Summary: E aqui las aventuras de los hijos de po y tigresa llenas de humor,heroísmo y romance.
1. Chapter 1

Kung fu panda: nuevos guerreros.

Nota: Bueno he aquí mi quinto fic de kung fu panda. Perdón por la tardanza pero es que ya entre al segundo año de la universidad y he estado ocupado en fin. Sin mas que decir e aquí el fic.

Capitulo 1: los nuevos guerreros del palacio de jade.

Era un hermoso amanecer en el valle de la paz todos estaban muy felices en especial los hijos del guerrero dragon y su esposa la maestra del estilo tigre quienes a sus 15 años de edad iban a ser nombrados guerreros oficiales del palacio de jade. Y se encontraban con su madre entrenando como siempre.

-descansen niños.- ordeno la felina a sus alumnos.

Los jóvenes se pusieron justo enfrente de su madre ellos eran una bella tigresa de bengala igual a su madre exepto por que tenia ojos color de jade como los de su padre y el otro un joven panda con ojos color ambar como los de su madre sus nombres chun li y Feng long.

-estoy orgullosa hijos míos cada uno tiene la habilidad que teníamos su padre y yo cuando éramos jóvenes.- dijo su madre.

-gracias mama.- contestaron ellos.

En eso entro el feliz padre de los mellizos. Po quien ahora era un guerrero maduro y el mejor padre y esposo que alguien desearia.

-que tal familia es un placer anunciarles que todo esta listo para la ceremonia oficial.- anuncio el panda

-todos estarán ahí papi.- pregunto la felina joven.

-todos. Y cada uno princesa. Incluyendo a tus amigas del pueblo.-

-también vendrán song y mao. Feng y ella vendrá con ellos.- dijo la felina adulta a su hijo mientras le sobaba la cabeza.-

El día trascurrió con normalidad hasta llegar la hora de la ceremonia todos los habitantes del valle estaban alli . la ceremonia la precedia el maestro chao junto con todo el consejo aunque el pobre ahora era mucho mas viejo que antes entre los invitados estaban los otros cinco furiosos el maestro shifu. Los señores ping y Gen y Mao y song junto con sus hijos un joven tigre blanco llamado yang y una leopardo de las nieves con lentes llamada ying. De quien feng estaba enamorado.

-amigos mios estamos reunidos aquí para nombrar a los jóvenes chun li y feng long guerreros de kung fu oficiales.- dijo el lagarto varano.

-ahora chun li y feng long acepta las responsabilidades mas los honores de ser guerreros de este sagrado templo de kung fu. Ante el sagrado pergamino de kung fu.-

-si acepto con toda la consecuencias que eso implica.- respondieron.

-asi pues en como gran jerarca del sagrado consejo de onyx los nombro guerreros de kung fu del palacio de jade.- concluyo el maestro chao.

En ese momento todos en el palacio de jade aclamaron de la misma forma que el dia que po fue nombrado guerrero dragon. Sin saberlo los jóvenes hermano enfrentarían pronto su primera gran batalla.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Kung fu panda: nuevos guerreros.

Nota: buenos aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo de mi fic. Por favor dejen sus opiniones el los reiwens y digame que les gustaria que escribiera. Como por ejemplo si les gusta las parejas que les di a los hijos de po. Sin mas que decir e aquí el fic.

Capitulo 2: el mujeriego y la estudiosa.

Durante el resto del día Po y tigresa la pasaron bien con sus amigos bebiendo sidra hasta que tigres quedo tan ebria que po se llevo adentro prometiéndole hacer el amor.

-estas seguro po dicen que las felinas ebrias son mas rudas en la cama.- dijo mono a su amigo.

-no puede ser tan malo solo vigila a yang y chun li.-contesto el panda.

Pero la joven pareja estaban ya con sus hermanos en el durazno de la sabiduría.

-muy bien yang. Ustedes ya fueron nombrados guerreros de kung fu?- pregunto la joven tigre.

-si. Pero todavía no se nos a asignado un pueblo. Hermosa.-

-ay yang.-

-hermano eres muy mujeriego. Todas las chicas de aquí. Y de casa se fijan en ti.- dijo la leopardesa. Para molestar a chun li. Quien puso cara de enojada.

-lo dice la felina que no es capaz de expresar sus sentimientos por mi hermano.-

-chun li prometiste que ya no ibas a fastidiarla con eso.- dijo el panda con ojos ámbar.

En ese preciso momento llega el abuelo materno de los hijos de po.

-hola abuelo shifu.- saludo Feng long.

-que tal jóvenes vengo a informarles que los invitados ya se van.-

-Bueno abuelo. Vamos chicos.- dijo la joven tigre.

Al momento de irse los mellizos no idénticos se despidieron con especial afecto de los hijos de mao y song lo cual llamo la atención de sus padres.

-vaya nuestros hijos están creciendo rápido.- dijo el Po lleno de orgullo.

-tal vez demasiado rápido.- dijo la felina adulta.

Mientras en el antiguo escondite de las hermanas Wu observando desde una esfera de cristal se encontraban cierto leopardo y su demonio amante observando la escena.

-Así que. Los hijos de nuestros enemigos ahora son guerreros oficiales.- dijo el ser infernal.

-suena la perfecta oportunidad de que nuestro pequeño pruebe sus habilidades.- dijo la leopardo de azul marino.

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

Kung fu panda: nuevos guerreros.

Nota: bueno esto de la universidad se esta poniendo difícil pero finalmente pude escribir otro capitulo en este haba acciones subidas un poco de nivel pero no demasiado dejen reiwens diciendo si les gusta y que debería pasar después. Sin mas que decir e aquí el fic.

Capitulo 3: rivalidad entre amigas.

Paso una muy placentera semana en el valle de la paz los jóvenes guerreros del palacio de jade ya habían enfrentado dos ataques de bandidos y un ataque de los quidan lo que no sabían era que esa mañana recibirían noticias muy agradables y otros no tanto.

-Despierta feng mama y papa nos están esperando.- dijo la joven tigre.

-ay esta bien.- dijo el joven panda algo somnoliento.

En el salón de los guerreros todos los maestros del palacio de jade. Estaban esperando a los jóvenes cuando al fin ellos llegaron.

-no lleguen tarde chicos.- le cito la tigre mayor.

-muy bien ya que todos están aquí procederé a informar que nuestro templo ahora tendrá dos nuevos jóvenes maestros- anuncio el panda rojo.

-¿Quiénes son abuelo?- pregunto el joven panda.

-somos nosotros feng.- dijo una joven leopardo saliendo junto a su hermano de un lugar oscuro.

-ying, yang hola. Que hacen aquí?- pregunto la joven tigre.

-el consejo de maestros finalmente nos asigno un templo el palacio de jade- contesto el tigre blanco

El resto del día transcurrió con mucha normalidad hasta el momento en el que Chun li y yang fueron con Po al restaurante del .Po les dio la espalda un segundo para traerles unos dumplins entonces apareció una de las amigas de Chun li. Una lince llamada juri hija del nuevo alguacil del valle de la paz.

-hola Chun li. Quien es tu guapo amigo?- dijo ella.

-me llamo yang. Es un placer.- contesto el tigre blanco.

-yang. Oye si quieres divertirte solo búscame.-

-oye coqueteas con mi cita en mi presencia.- dijo la joven tigre rabiosa.

En ese momento comenzó una horrenda discusión de chicas igual a las que tenían song y tigresa. Po no podía creer lo que veía el y yang tuvieron que intervenir en el conflicto.

-Chun li no puedes resolver conflictos de esa manera.- reprocho Po a su hija.

-lo siento es solo que no puedo creer que me haya hecho esto.-

Continuara…

Nota: que tal espero que les guste este capitulo tan corto pero les prometo que para el fin de semana publicare al menos dos mas digame que les parece la historia hasta ahora. Gracias y adios.


	4. aviso

Aviso:

Usuarios de fanfic oficialmente los informo que me retiro de escribir historias en esta pagina de nada sirve que ocupe mi tiempo libre es esto sin mis historias no son tan buenas como las como las demas por lo cual masternica me retiro de publicar historias en apartir de hoy.


End file.
